


A Drabble on a Date

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chairs, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: Musichetta gets lucky with Joly and Bossuet (in both senses of the word)
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: "Pulling a chair out for them to sit down at the table."





	A Drabble on a Date

Musichetta couldn’t believe her luck.

Not only had she been right about the cute medical student and the hot law student flirting with her, but they had agreed to go on a date with her. She was also lucky in that they were both open (and very positive) about the idea of the three of them dating each other.

While she would have been happy date one, both of them felt like the jackpot.

The pair of them had been dating for a few months before today, so it wasn’t exactly a _surprise_ that they wanted to stay together, but it was a very pleasant twist that they both wanted her to join them.

As she arrived at the restaurant, no the Musain, thank God, she saw the pair of them waiting outside, the short tanned doctor messing with the bald one’s scarf.

“-catch your death, especially with your luck, Boss.”

“We wouldn’t want that now would we.” Bossuet pecked Joly’s cheek in reassurance.

“It certainly would put a damper on our first date wouldn’t it?” Musichetta announced her presence, “and I’d feel awfully left out if we had to cancel.”

The pair looked up at her words, both smiling widely when they saw her. They seemed to appreciate the skinny jeans and tight turtle-neck she had chosen for the occasion.

“Chetta!” Joly cheered, “You made it!”

Bossuet went a step further and lifted her hand to kiss it.

Or at least, that’s what Chetta assumed the intention was. It was more of a stumble forward on some ice with Musichetta grabbing his wrist to stop him falling.

“Smooth,” she laughed, the boys joining in after a moment.

“My saviour, I’m most grateful.” this time Bossuet managed to kiss Chetta’s cheek without nearly kissing the pavement.

They headed inside.

The restaurant was quiet and their table was near one of the windows, a cosy round one with four chairs and a vase of fake tulips in the middle.

Joly and Bossuet got to the table first and, each apparently trying to be a gentleman, both pulled a chair out, Joly with a small flourish, Bossuet carefully, lest he knock the table and break the vase, the glasses or himself.

Musichetta looked at the for a moment before laughing.

“You’re both perfect gentlemen aren’t you,” she remarked before pulling her own chair out and sitting.

Joly and Bossuet laughed before looking at each other, eyebrows raised and putting on ridiculously over-done upper-class vices.

“My dear L’Agile, you are wonderfully kind,” Joly said with a small bow.

“Anything for you darling, might I also compliment you on your wonderful manners too,” Bossuet replied with a grin.

Then they traded places and sat, Joly in the chair Bossuet pulled out and Bossuet in the chair Joly had produced.

The cheerful mood lasted all throughout the meal, and for a while afterwards, when the pair invited Chetta up for a nightcap.

As she left in the morning, wrapping her coat around herself, she thought again about how lucky she had gotten.


End file.
